<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potion Delivery Mishap by LuminaStarCrest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427843">Potion Delivery Mishap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest'>LuminaStarCrest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Platonic - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Chocolates, Gen, Potion mishaps, Valentine's Day, clingyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminaStarCrest/pseuds/LuminaStarCrest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During breakfast in the Great Hall, an owl carrying a potion shipment managed to drop the whole package, breaking the vials and splashing some students with the said potion. </p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream &amp; Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts AU (Dream SMP Members) [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potion Delivery Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was suggested by Factummale. I hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>This is a part of a Series. All Characters, Houses, and Year Levels can be found in Series Notes.</p>
<p>Houses and Year Levels of Mentioned:<br/>Tommy (Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Ranboo(Hufflepuff, 4th Year)<br/>Niki (Hufflepuff, 5th Year)<br/>Tubbo (Ravenclaw, 4th Year)<br/>Fundy (Ravenclaw, 5th Year)<br/>Technoblade (Ravenclaw, 6th Year)<br/>George (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)<br/>Sam (Ravenclaw, 7th Year)<br/>Quackity (Gryffindor, 5th Year)<br/>Dream (Slytherin, 6th Year)<br/>Wilbur (Slytherin, 6th Year)</p>
<p>EVERYTHING IS SET YEARS AFTER THE EVENTS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noises of students chattering, the squawking of owls as they dropped letters and packages, the occasional flying food.  It was a normal morning in the Great Hall—well apart from the Valentine's decorations, you know, hearts and all that—oh and that tawny owl spiraling downwards, with a huge package attached to its leg. Oh boy, this was not gonna be good. </p>
<p>
  <em>CRASH!</em>
</p>
<p>Glass scattered on the Ravenclaw table, pink liquid splashing on the nearby students. </p>
<p>"What the hell," Tubbo exclaimed, standing up from his seat. </p>
<p>"Students, please, stay where you are," Professor Fernsby, the potions teacher, said, as he approached the table. He took his wand and waved at the liquid on the table and manipulated it to fit in a goblet. "Was anybody splashed with the potion?" </p>
<p>A couple of students raised their hands. "Do any of you feel different?" Professor Fernsby asked. The students looked at each other, but collectively shook their heads no. The professor hummed, "Well, I guess it would be alright for you to run along, but if you feels any different, please head to the Hospital Wing." He then faced the whole hall, "Whoever ordered this, please proceed to the headmaster office."</p>
<p>"And there goes my appetite," Technoblade said, wiping his arms, which were splashed with the potion, on his robes. "I'm gonna go now." He gave the group a small wave before heading to the exit. </p>
<p>"Technoblade!" Quackity exclaimed as he was passing the Great Hall. "Good morning Technoblade," he greeted.</p>
<p>"Good mornin' Quackity," Techno greeted in a monotonous tone. "Are you not eating breakfast?"</p>
<p>"Nah, I ate a shit ton with the boys last night," Quackity said. "Except George. Motherfucker was asleep, so he's in there," he added, pointing inside the Great Hall. "Anyway, I'm meeting the others at the courtyard, so see ya." Quackity gave a wave before passing Technoblade.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Are you following me?" Quackity asked the man behind him.</p>
<p>"No, no," Technoblade said. "I just happen to be going the same way."</p>
<p>"Ahh, yeah."</p>
<p>"Hello, Big Q! Technoblade!" Niki greeted as she approached the two. "I have something for you two." She grabbed two chocolates from a small bag. "Happy Valentine's! That's from me and the fourth years."<br/>
<br/>
"Aww, thank you Niki," Quackity said.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Techno said, stuffing the small chocolate in his pocket.</p>
<p>"Have a good day, boys!"</p>
<p>"Niki's real sweet, huh?" Quackity said, trying to start small talk.</p>
<p>"Yes, I would say so."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"Are—aren't you walking a little too close?" Quackity asked as Technoblade reach the spot beside him.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about," Techno said. </p>
<p>Quackity gave a nervous chuckle before walking a little faster. Technoblade also sped up. Quackity's mouth gave the older a strained smile before speeding up again. <em>What the fuck? What the actual fuck?? Why the hell is he following me!</em></p>
<p>Quackity decided to make a detour. Instead of the courtyard, he headed towards the Black Lake. He looked back, Techno was still following him. "Umm, Techno! I thought you were headed to the courtyard?"</p>
<p>"I never said that," Techno said.</p>
<p>"You said you were going the same way?"</p>
<p>"I still am," Techno said. "I'm going the way <em>your </em>going."</p>
<p>"What the heck man?" Quackity yelled as he began straight up running.</p>
<p>"Why are you running Quackity?"</p>
<p>"Why are you following me?!"</p>
<p>Quackity managed to loose Technoblade when he passed through some trees, but he was sure that he would be able to find him quickly. He continued to run until a lake was visible, as well as a guy—Wilbur, holding a fish bowl?</p>
<p>"Wilbur!" He called.</p>
<p>"Oh hey, Big Q," Wilbur said.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, you gotta control your brother! He's been following me around since breakfast!" Quackity said, holding WIlbur by his arms.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? Tommy's always a bit clingy bu—"</p>
<p>"No, not Tommy, Technoblade!" Quackity yelled. "He's been following me, and it is fucking terrifying."</p>
<p>Wilbur let out a chuckle, "Why would he be following you?"</p>
<p>"That's the problem, I have no idea why!" <em>Why does this family have to be so fucking weird?</em></p>
<p>"Well, I think you should go, Big Q," Wilbur said. "I see Technoblade coming this way."</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck," Quackity said, glancing behind him—Technoblade was indeed just a few ways behind him. "Tell him nothing," he said before running away to who knows where.</p>
<p>***<br/>
<br/>
Speaking of Tommy, the little gremlin was following someone—well <em>two </em>someones himself.</p>
<p>"Why the hell is he following Ranboo around?" Tommy asked himself, as he watched Tubbo and Ranboo interact from a far.</p>
<p>"I don't know, why don't we do something else huh, Tommy?"</p>
<p>"What the fuck!" Tommy jumped. "Where the hell did you come from?" </p>
<p>"I've always been here," Sam said.</p>
<p>"No—no you weren't!" Tommy said. "Shh! They're moving again," he said.</p>
<p>"Hey guys!" Tommy called out to his fellow fourth years. </p>
<p>"Hello Tommy," Ranboo said. </p>
<p>Tubbo said nothing, only looking up at Ranboo.</p>
<p>"Hello Tubbo," Tommy said.</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Tommy asked, in a hushed tone at Ranboo.</p>
<p>"I don't know either," Ranboo whispered back. "He's been like this since I entered the Great Hall."</p>
<p>"It seems like Tubbo doesn't feel like talking to you, Tommy," Sam said.</p>
<p>"He's been like this too," Tommy said, "Following me around and shit."</p>
<p>"Hello!"</p>
<p>Tommy and Ranboo turned and saw Niki waving at them. "There you guys are! I finally convinced the elves to let me back into the kitchen—well, at least long enough to get the chocolates." She rummaged through her bag, and handing the sweets to the boys. <br/>
<br/>
All four thanked her, but Sam and Tubbo didn't bother looking at the girl. "Well," Niki started. "I have to go. I still have quite a lot of chocolates to pass on."</p>
<p>"Speaking of going, shall we go to our next class Ranboo?" Tubbo asked, pulling on the boy, leaving Tommy alone with Sam again. </p>
<p>"We have different classes Tubbo! I'm going the wrong way!" Tommy heard Ranboo said.</p>
<p>"Why the hell is Tubbo ignoring me? What's Ranboo got that I don't?" Tommy grumbled crossing his arms across his chest. "Tubbo better start appreciating me more!"</p>
<p>"I appreaciate you, Tommy," Sam said. </p>
<p>"Thanks, Sam," Tommy said. "Wait, don't you have Head Boy duties to do?" </p>
<p>"You're more important, Tommy." </p>
<p>"You're quite a peculiar guy, aren't you?" Tommy said with a raised eyebrow as he went to go to his next class. He turned a corner and was nearly knocked over by Dream who was running pass him, followed by Fundy an George. "Watch where you're going, dickheads!"</p>
<p>Tommy was about to continue walking when saw someone familiar, leaving the classroom.</p>
<p>"Wilbur! Drop the fish and listen up, you motherfuck!" Tommy ran over to him, making the older  pause at the entrance.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dream finally lost the two people who were chasing him around and entered his last class of the day. </p>
<p>"Oh hello Dream," Wilbur greeted him as he took a seat next to the brunet. </p>
<p>Dream didn't say anything,and continued to look around for any signs of the two who were following him. Being in class didn't stop them earlier, being in class now isn't gonna stop them if they find him again. </p>
<p>"Who are you looking for?"</p>
<p>"George and Fundy," Dream said. "They've been following me all morning, I could have sworn they followed me in here too."</p>
<p>"What's with everyone following people around?" Wilbur asked.</p>
<p>"No clue," Dream sighed. "I arrived at the Great Hall late earlier and this happened."</p>
<p>Dream made eye contact with a fish that was in a fish bowl, on Wilbur's desk. He tried to look away, but the fish followed his gaze. "So! Why the fish?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, Dream, that was very rude," Wilbur said. "But I guess I was the rude one, I should have introduced you to each other."</p>
<p>"Sally, meet Dream. Dream, meet Sally, she's my valentine."</p>
<p>"...You do you WIlbur. You can like whoever you want," Dream said and proceeded to pretend to pay attention to class, though he didn't get to concentrate. He was too nervous that Fundy and George were gonna pop out of nowhere.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Okay, maybe he was a bit paranoid. </p>
<p>Dream packed the parchment back inside his satchel as he prepared to leave the classroom. He managed to get out of the door before he heard a familiar voice. <br/>
<br/>
"Ohh Dream!" The blond turned to find George and Fundy at the end of the hall. </p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p>
<p>He ran for it. Dream could vaguely see that Fundy was stopped by Wilbur, but George was still hot on his trail.</p>
<p>"Dream! Why are you running away from me?"<br/>
<br/>
"'cause you and Fundy have both been acting like psychopaths the whole day!"</p>
<p>"Oh, hello Dream!" He faced forward and found Niki at the end of the hall. She stuck out an arm, holding out a chocolate. </p>
<p>He grabbed the item from the girl as he ran pass her. "Thank you Niki!"</p>
<p>He could see George do the same, "Thanks Niki," the other boy said.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone George!" Dream yelled. </p>
<p>"THANK YOU NIKI!" He heard Fundy say from afar.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah for fuck's sake.</em>
</p>
<p>"Mr. WasTaken," a professor called out to him, "Please lead those two to the Potions Room."</p>
<p>"Yes professor!"</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Now, this potion should end all this following around," Professor Fernsby said, showing everyone in the room the cauldron filled with the potion.</p>
<p>"What even happened to them?" Ranboo asked, Tubbo still clinging onto the boy's robe.</p>
<p>"Apparently, the potion that dropped earlier during breakfast was supposedly a Love Potion," the professor explained. "But as the student who ordered the package bought it from a dodgy company, it was a dud. It was incomplete and only made the person affected very attached to someone—as you can observe." He gestured to the infected Ravenclaws.</p>
<p>"No worries, however," Professor Fernsby continued. "One splash from this, and they should be back to normal." He then proceeded to splash the students ion the face with the green, mucky looking potion.</p>
<p>Multiple groans came from those students as they came back to their senses. </p>
<p>"What <em>was </em>that?" Sam groaned, wiping the potion off of his face.</p>
<p>"Sam! Are you normal again?" Tommy asked.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I think so." </p>
<p>"Well that just goes to show that students <em>shouldn't </em>be messing around with potions," the professor scolded. "Everyone, you are dismissed."</p>
<p>"Well, I'm never gonna walk anywhere relatively close to Technoblade," Quackity said as he walked a far from the said male.</p>
<p>This earned a collective, tired-sounding, sigh from the group.</p>
<p>"Oh, hey I have chocolate!"<br/>
<br/>
"GEORGE!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked this part! Thank you for all the support &lt;3</p>
<p>This was meant to be a Valentine Special, and there's two more if you haven't read them. They're connected to this one as well, so if you want to know about:</p>
<p>Chocolate Making With Niki ft.Minors—Read Baking 101<br/>Wilbur and his Fish—Read Wilbur's Valentine</p>
<p>Thank you for reading! Comments and suggestions are appreciated.</p>
<p>-LuminaStarCrest</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>